Beauty
by True Courage
Summary: Luvetta is married to Greg Wescot and is pregnant. Minuted before the curse takes hold, Belle goes to see Rumplestiltskin to tell him something important: She's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**I have seen a couple of 'what if Belle was there' stories, and was inspired to do my own! I'm sorry if they end up sounding similar to one of them, I didn't mean to. **

**The size of these chapters will change from chapter to chapter. I will be writing them based on when Mr. Gold shows up in the series, so some will be shorter or longer.**

Xxx

Regina stormed out of the room, leaving Emma and Mary Margret in the classroom. Mary Margret sighed and rolled her eyes. She never changes does she. Well, her son was missing. At least she had some excuse this time.

"What was that all about?" a soft voice asked.

Emma watched the woman walk into the room, concern in her wide blue eyes. She had dark, chocolate colored curls that went down to her shoulders. He skin wasn't quite as pale as Mary Margret's but it was close. She had a hand wrapped around her swollen belly protectively.

"Hey, Etta," Mary Margret greeted tiredly. "Henry ran away."

"Again?" the woman smiled gently. "Surely she would have figured out by now that he will come home on his own safely by now."

"Yeah, but last time he ran to Boston," Mary Margret said.

"When did that happen?"

"Last night," Mary Margret glanced at Emma. "He went to find his birth mother."

The woman blinked in surprise.

"You're..." the woman smiled a bit. "I can see the similarities."

"Emma, this is Luvetta," Mary Margret said. "She's out lone Kindergarten teacher."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Luvetta said. "You can call me Etta, everyone does."

"Hello, Etta," Emma said. "I better go find Henry."

"Check his castle," Mary Margret said.

Emma left after receiving instructions. The two women watched her leave, smiling softly.

"Is this a good thing or not?" Etta asked.

"We won't know till later," Mary Margret asked. Mary Margret turned to her friend.

"Every thing alright?"

Etta rubbed her belly and smiled softly.

"Yes... I'm kinda scared though," Etta said.

"Well, I don't know what your going through," Mary Margret said. "But I'm sure most expecting mothers are scared, especially with their first child."

A dark look passed over Etta's face.

"I'm sure..."

xxx

"Emma."

Emma turned to the sound of her name. A man stood there, short, not much taller than Leroy, and thin.

He had longish sandy-colored hair and dark brown eyes. He wore an expensive looking suit and had a cane in hand. He limped up to the front desk, smiling knowingly.

"Such a lovely name," he said with a Scottish accent. "Emma."

"Here," Granny said, handing him a roll of cash. "It's all here."

"Yes, yes," the man said dismissively. "It's nice to meet you... Emma."

Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, walked out onto the street, a dark smile on his face. Finally. It's almost time. Soon, everything was going to come together. Everything that was once his would be again.

He stopped when he saw her. She was walking down the street, her hand on her swollen stomach as always. She was as beautiful as ever. If only she remembered him. A tall man walked up to her, a man with dark hair and eyes. A growl rose in Mr. Gold's throat as he recognized him. Belle-Etta froze, anxiety rising in her eyes. The man stopped and said something to her before leading her to a black truck.

"Soon," Mr. Gold promised himself.

Xxx

Rumplestiltskin felt her coming. A smile crossed his lips. The guards were gone, distracted by the curse. This would be the last chance they had to see each other. She came down wrapped in the green cloak he had gotten her. Her brown curls looked to beautiful against it. She ran over to him, reaching to take his hands.

"Rumple," his wife whispered.

"Hey, Bell," he responded. "It's almost time..."

"I'm scared," Belle whispered.

"It will be okay," Rumplestiltskin said. "You may not remember, but I will. I'll protect you."

"The deal?" Belle asked.

"I'll be okay," Rumple said. "Me and Ezra both. I tried to make a deal for you too, but she wouldn't have it."

Belle looked down, her back shaking as she cried.

"Belle, love?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears. "I tried to come see you as soon as I found out, but I couldn't get pass the guards-"

"What's wrong, love?" Rumple asked urgently.

Belle slowly took Rumplestiltskin's hand and placed it on her stomach. Rumplestiltskin's hand shook when he felt how swollen it was.

"Oh my god, Belle," he whispered. "I... honestly don't know whether to be happy... or terrified."

"What are we going to do?" Belle sobbed.

"I'll take care of you," her husband said firmly. "Both of you."

"Three," she whispered.

"Twins?" he whispered.

She nodded.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his head up.

"It's coming," he whispered. Belle pressed herself as close to her husband as she could through the bars.

"I love you," Rumplestiltskin said as the dark cloud began to fill the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

She listened quietly as her father and his knights argued over their predicament. It was only a matter of time before the ogres were at their doorstep, and there was nothing they could do. If only he were here. If he had come sooner, so many lives would have been spared. But there was still hope. They weren't gone yet. As long as they were alive, there was still hope.

Her father, however, didn't seem to see this. He slouched in his chair, defeat in his voice and on his face. She really should go over to him, comfort him.

But that would mean passing near Gaston.

The thought sent a wave of nausea through her. She couldn't even bear to look at him. How could she? Besides, it wasn't like she actually wanted to go comfort her father. The only reason she even considered it was because it was what she was supposed to do as his daughter.

As if he still had the right to call her his daughter.

There was a loud banging on the doors.

"What is that?"

"It's him," Belle whispered.

"What?" Gaston snapped, causing Belle to flinch. "Speak up, girl!"

"It's him," Belle said louder, her voice shaking. "It has to be him."

"How could he get pass the castle walls?" the King grumbled. "Open the doors!"

The guards obeyed immediately. To all of their surprise, no one was there. They stood there, confused.

"Well, that was a bit of a let down!"  
Belle gasped and spun around. He stared at the man on her father's chair, one thought crossing her mind.

_I thought he'd be taller._

Gaston approached the man, his sword down.

"You sent me a letter," the man said. "Something like 'Help Help, we're dying. Can you save us?' And the answer is..."

Rumplestiltskin stood and swatted Gaston's blade away.

"Yes, I can. I can save your little Kingdom... for a price."

"We sent you a promise of gold," the King said.

"Yes, well I um... make gold," as Belle had pointed out. "What I want is something a little more... precious. My price..." Rumplestiltskin pointed and smiled at Belle. "... is her."

"No!" Gaston snarled and pulled Belle behind him. Belle fought back the fearful sobs that threatened to escape at his touch. "The lady is engaged... to me."

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged!" Rumplestiltskin scoffed. "I'm not looking for... _love. _I'm looking for a caretaker, for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal."

"Go," the King growled. "LEAVE!"

"As you wish."

Belle, however, had other ideas. This was her chance, a way to escape. And she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Wait!" she called after him.

The man stopped and turned towards her, a knowing smile on his face.

"I will go with you."

"No!"

"I forbid it."

Belle turned, ignoring her fears, to glare at the two men.

"No one decides my fate but me," she said firmly. She turned back to Rumplestiltskin, standing straighter. "I will go with you."

"It's forever deary," Rumplestiltskin warned.

"My friends will all live?" Belle inquired.

"You have my word," he assured her.

"Than you have mine," Belle said. "I will go with you. Forever."

"Deal!" the Dark One giggled triumphantly.

She really hoped she hadn't made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

Luvetta tried to run as fast as she could with her swollen belly. Ashley was having her baby! Luvetta had been by the girl's side since her boyfriend abandoned her. She gave her financial support whenever she could (whenever her husband let her) but mostly she had been there as a friend. She abandoned her post at her job the moment she heard and headed straight for the hospital.

She stopped half way to the door frozen in place.

Of course he would be there. Why hadn't she thought about that? He came out with a triumphant smile on his face, which fell the moment he saw her. The surprise on Mr. Gold's face than turned into a mixture of sorrow and pain that tore at Luvetta's heart. It shouldn't. She shouldn't care about him.

She should hate him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead walked pass her. Luvetta sighed in relief. She thought she as imagining it, but she swore she saw the mayor smiling in the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

Belle watched her master from the top of the ladder she stood on as he worked at his spinning wheel. He was so different from what she thought he would be. She didn't do anything too strenuous. It was usually basic cleaning and cooking. He treated her more like a lady than most of the nobles in her father's kingdom. Especially...

"Why do you spin so much?"

Belle hadn't actually thought about what she had said. She just needed to distract her mind from the path it was taking. The Dark One glanced at her.

"You've turned more straw into gold than you can spend."

Rumplestiltskin was still for a few moments. Belle was prepared for him to brush her off.

"I like to watch the wheel," he said, his voice strangely sorrowful. "Helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

A confused look crossed the imp's face before he smiled widely.

"I guess it worked!"

He giggled maniacally. Belle found the sound infectious, and soon was laughing herself. She wasn't fooled for a second. She saw the look in his eyes. They were cold and void of emotion. He was hiding.

Just like she was.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood and approached her.

"Opening these!" Belle said as he pulled on the curtains. "It's almost spring, we should let some light in. What did you do, nail them down?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said as though it were the dumbest question he had ever heard. Belle couldn't help but smile slightly at that before returning to the curtain. She gave another strong yank, and it tore, sending her toppling to the ground. Fear shook her mind, as he prepared to hit the floor.

She was surprised when she landed in Rumplestiltskin's arms. He caught her as though she were a child, rather than a full grown woman. She was in shock for a few moments, staring up into the imp's dazed eyes. The moment reality hit her, fear attacked her mind, causing her to shake uncontrollably. Rumplestiltskin's eyes seemed to widen, as though he had realized something and put her down. Belle took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Rumplestiltskin returned to his spinning wheel, as though nothing had happened.

"Th-thank you," Belle said softly.

"Is... not matter," Rumplestiltskin replied, not looking away from the wheel.

"I'll put the curtain back up," Belle offered.

"No need," Rumplestiltskin said. "I'll get used to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Xxx

Luvetta walked silently up the stairs and stopped before the door. She knocked lightly and waited. Dr. Hopper answered the door with a smile.

"Etta! Come on in!" he said cheerfully. Luvetta smiled and walked in, heading for her usual spot on the sofa. Dr. Hopper joined her a few moments later with a cup of tea. He handed it to her than sat on the chair across from her.

"How are you doing?"

Luvetta looked down at her tea, giving Hopper the answer he needed.

"You saw him?"

Tear fell down Luvetta face.

"A-at the hospital, when Ashley had her baby," she said. "He was coming out..."

"Did he do anything?" Hopper asked urgently.

"No," she replied. "He didn't even say hello, just walked by..."

Hopper sighed in relief.

"It's just... I don't want to live in fear anymore," Luvetta said angrily. "I don't want to be afraid of him anymore!"

"It's on;y natural to be afraid of him," Hopper said soothingly. "Everyone is afraid of him and you have an even bigger reason to fear him."

"It's just... I feel... guilty. I feel like it's wrong to be so afraid of him," Luvetta said. "Despite what he is... he is still the father of my children."

"Etta," Hopper said firmly. "He _raped _you."

Luvetta flinched at the words and looked down.

"You have no need to feel guilty. Look at the progress you've made."

"Progress?" she growled. "Besides you, I can't even look at another man, not even my husband! If... If it wasn't for my children, I would have killed myself a long time ago..."

"Etta, it's natural to feel the way you do," Hopper assured her.

"Is it?" she whispered. "Is it natural... Is it natural to want to understand the man who violated you? To..."

..._to want to be around him, even though it scares you?_


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx

"You're not a monster."

Rumplestiltskin was taken back by the words that fell from the young woman's mouth. She meant it. Every word of it. He could see it in here eyes.

"You just think you're uglier than you are, that's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it?"

Before Rumplestiltskin could reply, there was a loud banging on the doors. The imp excused himself and went to answer it. He waved his hand and the door began to open before him. On the other side was the last man he ever wanted to see. The very sight of him filled him with rage.

"You beast," Gaston began. His blade pointed towards the Dark One. "Have taken my-"

"You best nor finish that sentence, dearie," he said with an insane smile that contradicted the rage boiling in his eyes. "She is not yours anymore."

Gaston smirked.

"Oh, she is mine," Gaston said. "I can assure you."

"You have three seconds to leave before I skin you alive," Rumplestiltskin growled.

"Belle is my fiance," Gaston growled.

"Three."

"She does not belong here."

"Belle is _mine-"_

"You have no right to call her yours!" Rumplestiltskin snapped. The sky turned dark and crackled with power. A bolt crashed down, nearly hitting the knight. Gaston dropped his sword, his eyes wide with fear.

"Leave," Rumplestiltskin hissed. "Before I finish you permanently."

Gaston ran. Rumplestiltskin slammed the doors and turned, intending to go back to Belle once he had calmed down.

Belle stared at him, her face etched in horror.

"You... you knew..." Belle whispered.

Rumplestiltskin looked down.

"H-how...?

"I'm the Dark One, remember?" Rumplestiltskin answered weakly.

With that, Belle broke down, crying. Rumplestiltskin ran forward, wanting to hold her, but holding back. He didn't want to scare her. Belle fell to her knees as she cried, and Rumplestiltskin knelt down with her, wanting to offer what little comfort his presence could.

"I (sob) fought so hard (sob) but he-he-he was too ssstrong!" she sobbed.

"It's okay," Rumplestiltskin said softly, than shook his head. "No. It's not okay. It will never be okay. But you'll be okay. Not now, but eventually."

Belle didn't respond, but she was listening. She wanted to reach forward and have him hold her, but was too afraid to. It hurt. It hurt so much. But it was a relief. She was so afraid of having someone find out. But Rumplestiltskin was trying to comfort her. Even now he was saying soothing words, words she could no longer understand.

An hour later, Belle had finally calmed down. She was in a chair by the fireplace, with Rumplestiltskin sitting at her feet. He still didn't touch her, but was looking at the fire.

"Am I... disgusting?" Belle whispered. Belle wasn't sure what she expected. Would he confirm her fears? Or would he snap at her for being ridiculous? She got neither of those. He looked up at her, his eyes looking more human than they had ever seemed before. He gave her a firm look before responding.

"You are a victim, nothing more, nothing less," he said. "Those who say otherwise are stuck up pigs who have no idea what pain is."

Belle nodded. Rumplestiliskin continued to look at her. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to.

"Belle... there is something else you need to know," he said. He took a deep breath. "Belle... you're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Xxx

Mr. Gold walked up to his house and froze. He stared at the open door for a few seconds before walking forward. He slipped in quietly and went to grab his gun in the drawer.

"Stephan?" he called. "Stephan, are you there?"

He walked forward, his heart hammering in his chest. Oh god, he'd better be okay! He swung his gun around at the sound of footsteps.

"Ms. Swan!"

"Mr. Gold," Emma responded.

"It appears I've been robbed."

"Strange how that keeps happening to you," Emma said.

"Well," Mr. Gold put his gun down. "I'm a difficult man to like."

They're attention was drawn towards the sound of footsteps. Emma turned her gun towards the sound, but Gold put his hand on the gun.

"Daddy!"

Gold knelt down as the child ran into his arms.

"Are you alright? Where's Anita?" Gold asked.

"She-she told me to h-hide in the c-closet and disappeared!" he sniffed. Mr. Gold fought the growl in his throat.

"Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head.

"Whose this?" Emma asked suspiciously.

The boy looked up at Emma with sky blue eyes, all but hidden behind his black curls. He looked up to Gold expectantly. Gold smiled and nodded. Emma found herself caught off guard by the softness in his eyes. The boy took a step away from his father.

"My name is Stephen, and I'm three!" he said.

Emma looked up at Gold.

"Yours?"

Gold nodded and stood. Stephen began to cling to his daddy's pants. Gold placed a hand on his head.

"Stephen, do you know the man who came in here?"

He shook his head.

"Did you see him?"

He shook his head again.

Emma sighed.

"Come on Stephen," Gold said softly. "How about you lay down for the name while I talk to the sheriff?"

"Nooo!" he cried. "I wanna stay with daddy!"

The boy clung to his daddy and cried hysterically.

"How about you go with him while I look around," Swan suggested.

Gold nodded and lifted the child with his free arm. Stephen clung to his father's neck as he took him upstairs and to his room. Emma decided hell froze over.


	8. Chapter 8

Xxx

Belle walked into the room, a tray of tea in her hands. She placed the tray before the imp, who gave her a soft smile. Belle was immediately on edge. There was something... wrong about his smile. It seemed... sad and fearful. Belle self-consciously placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She still had five months till the child was due and the wait was already driving her crazy! The first month after she had found out, she had been a mess, but Rumplestiltskin treated her like a normal person, though he was careful with her. That in itself was the greatest kind of help she could get.

If only he could love her the way she did him.

But she knew better. He was kind, but she was dirty. She was carrying another man's child. No one would ever want her. But if she could at least have him as a friend, for however long he'd have her, she could cope. For now, at least.

"Is something wrong, Rumple?" Belle asked.

Rumple looked up at her, ignoring the tea.

"Belle... you may leave."

Belle froze.

"Having a child born here... it's not the best thing. I can assure you safe passage to wherever you want to go, and I can arrange for all your needs to be taken care of," he said.

"If... you think it's best," Belle said.

"I do."

Belle closed herself off, trying to hide from the pain that plagued her heart.

"You may leave whenever you wish," Rumple said.

Belle nodded.

Xxx

Belle looked back at the Dark Castle. She knew he promised to take her wherever she wanted to go, but there was no way she could without breaking down. He didn't want her anymore. Who could blame him?

She continued to walk down the road surrounded by the forest. Hopefully, she'd be able to find a map and-

Belle didn't even have a chance to scream. She was dragged away into the forest, something on the cloth covering her mouth and nose causing her to slowly lose consciousness. She tried to fight, and fight she did, all the way until everything turned black.


	9. Chapter 9

Xxx

She shouldn't have been out so late. She knew that. She knew that, but it was too late now. She had been at home, reading and humming softly. Than Greg came home, drunk as usual. But what had frightened her was when he began to yell her name. He was in one of those moods. It wasn't his rage that frightened her, it was the thought of what could happen to the children. Greg had been pushing her to get an abortion up till the third month. Not to mention he was convinced she had gone to Gold willingly. Oh god, what if he hurt them?

So she ran. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and by the time she realized where she was, she was deep within the forest. She collapsed and sobbed between her ragged breaths. She didn't see him until it was too late.

The man, if it indeed was a man, was taller than Greg and broader, and held a knife to her throat.

"My territory... My territory!" he screamed into her face. He held the blade so that it barely cut her skin. She cried and tried to beg for mercy, but he didn't seem to hear her. She wondered if he eve noticed she was pregnant.

There was a gunshot, and the man collapsed on top of her. Luvetta began to panic under his weight, only to have him rolled off. Her savior pulled her up into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked desperately.

It took Luvetta a few moments to recognize Mr. Gold.

Luvetta found she felt strange in his arms. She felt... safe. But something was wrong. Something was desperately wrong. Before she could figure out what it was, she gasped.

"Etta?" Gold asked.

"The... the babies..."


	10. Chapter 10

Xxx

Rumplestiltskin spent more time with his wheel than he did making deals nowadays. It was hard; every time he went to make his deal, his mind would wonder about what Belle would think about what he was doing. This usually led to him giving his 'victims' a 'discount'. It was really bad for business. Not even in his sleep could he be rid of her. It seemed like he plagued his every waking hour. It was only after at least an hour of watching the wheel spin would he be free. Free of her smile. Free of his memories. Free of...

Rumplestiltskin stopped. His eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. That spell... that spell was the one...

That spell was the one he put on Belle to warn him when the baby was coming.

Within a second after the sensation came, he was gone.

Xxx

"HELP!"

Belle cried, over and over. Her water had already broken, the baby would be there any moment. She was scared. She was alone. She knew there were guards on the other side of the door, but they refused to heed her pleas.

"Please... please... Help me... plea-"

Belle froze when she felt his presence. She had learned to feel the magic that swirled around him, it was dreadful, yet beautiful. Belle couldn't bring herself to look up. What if he wasn't actually there? What if she was imagining things? What if-

"Belle?"

His voice was soft and spoke of all the emotions that ran through him. The anger, the surprise, the hope, the disbelief.

Belle looked up, emulating his emotions.

"Rumple?"

The Dark One broke down, throwing his arms around Belle and sobbed.

"I... I thought... she said... you were..."

His words were garbled and confused, but Belle was somehow able to understand what he was trying to say. Regina had lied. He didn't abandon her.

The next moment, the two were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been really busy with school and preparing to move across the country. **

Xxx

Mr. Whale had seen a lot during his time as a doctor in Storybrooke, but this was not something he ever expected to see. Mr. Gold came rushing into the emergency room, his usually unreadable face contorted into fear and desperation as he struggled to help the girl leaning against his side, one arm wrapped around her swollen belly. Gold desperately wished he had the strength to carry her, the whole way, but he was physically incapable. Whale ran over, followed by a group of nurses with a gurney. He helped the nurses get Luvetta on the gurney. He was stopped by Mr. Gold, who didn't let go until Whale turned to look into his desperate eyes.

"If anything happens to any of them, I'm holding you responsible."

With that threat in mind, Whale followed the nurses into the emergency room.

Xxx

Mr. Gold sat outside of the room. He wanted to be in there with her. He really wanted to. But he couldn't. Not in this nightmare Regina had concocted for him. Where his wife believed he had hurt her and she was married to the man who actually had, and who was continuing to hurt her. Her father, however, had no idea he even had a daughter. Luvetta was in there, with no one to support her, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Finally, the doctor left the room, sighing. Mr. Gold stood, glaring at him, daring him to deny his obvious question.

"They are fine," Whale said. "A boy and a girl."

Gold had to fight the tears.

"Is... there a way I could see them? Without her knowing."

"I don't-"

"I don't have to touch them," Mr. Gold nearly begged. "I don't even have to be in the same room."

Whale nodded. He walked back in and quietly opened the curtains on the window, just enough for Gold to see through. Luvetta was too distracted by the two sleeping bodies curled up next to her to notice. Gold couldn't control himself anymore. He cried.

Xxx

Someone was watching her. She could feel it. She looked up, and froze. Mr. Gold was standing there, watching them.

Crying.

When their eyes met, Gold blinked and half-stumbled off. Luvetta felt an almost overwhelming urge to run after him, to make his tears go away.

And it was wrong.

Even there, with her two little ones at her side, everything was wrong.

"It will be alright," she whispered to them. "Everything will be alright, my little Nicole and Nicolas."


	12. Chapter 12

Xxx

Belle screamed.

Rumplestiltskin held onto her hand, ignoring the blood that her nails had drawn. The midwife that Rumplestiltskin had hired (kidnapped) gave instructions to Belle as she prepared to catch the baby. Rumplestiltkin was focused on Belle. He hated seeing her in so much pain, but there wasn't much he could do. He was so focused, he didn't even notice anything else until the sound of crying filled the air. The midwife cut his cord and cleaned him up, wrapping him in a blanket before handing him to his mother. Before them midwife could do anything else, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Was that really necessary? I wanted to ask her some things," Belle said breathlessly.

"I can take care of our baby," Rumplestiltskin said stubbornly.

The idea brought tears to Belle's eyes.

"Our baby?"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her like she had said something dumb.

"Of course."

Belle sobbed and rested her head against his chest. Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arm around both of them with one arm, than reached to stroke the newborn's head with the other.

"Hey, there," Rumplestiltskin said softly.

Belle looked down at the life in her arms, and froze.

She could see it.

See him.

Rumplestiltskin looked to Belle, ice clenching his heart when he saw the emotionless look in her eyes. No. This couldn't be happening.

Not again.


	13. Chapter 13

Xxx

Luvetta stared at her newborn children, confusion tearing at her heart. They looked like him. She could see it in their faces. They even had his eyes. But those similarities, the similarities that should anger her, should make her sick, made her happy. She felt as though someone else's emotions were bleeding through. She closed her eyes, inadvertently remembering the night he... the night he attacked her...

…and it was all wrong. The man she remembered was too big, too heavy. Too tall. And he definitely didn't have a crippled leg. But she had made sure to have a DNA test run and they were definitely his. So why-

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of an excited squeal. She looked over at the boy who couldn't be more than three. He stared wide-eyes at Nicole and Nicolas, grinning and giggling.

"Um... hello."

The boy turned to look at her. Belle found himself mesmerized by his eyes, which seemed both shocked and hopeful. Than he blinked and he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm Luvetta. What's your name?" she asked.

"... Ste-" he stopped. "Ezra."

Luvetta blinked, an unfamiliar feeling hitting her.

"Ezra," she said. "It's nice to meet you. But where are your par-"

"There you are!"

Luvetta stared at Mr. Gold as he walked swiftly down the hall. Luvetta's initial instinct was to reach forward and pull the child behind her, but before she could, Ezra ran over to the monster of Storybrooke.

"Daddy!"

Mr. Gold managed to lift the boy up with his free arm, giving him a concerned look.

"How many times do you I have to tell you not to wonder off?" Gold scolded softly.

"Sorry, daddy," Ezra said.

Gold looked over at Luvetta, than looked away uncomfortably.

"That- that's your boy?" Luvetta asked.

"Yes," Gold said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Gold!"

"Anita! If something goes wrong again, I'm firing you."

Mr. Gold's voice was softer than usual, likely due to the presence of the child in his arms. Anita took Ezra gently.

"I will be along in a few moments," Gold said.

Anita nodded and left. Gold turned back to Luvetta, waiting until they could no longer hear Anita's steps before either spoke.

"Did you want to see them?" Luvetta asked coldly.

"Not if you don't want me to," Gold said, barely covering the hurt in his voice. "I understand if you don't want me to have anything to do with them... but..."

"But what?"

"Could.. could at least tell me their names?"

Luvetta stared at him.  
"Nicole... and Nicolas."

Gold smiled sadly and looked at them.

"Beautiful names..."

Belle felt like her heart was breaking when she saw the look on his face. She felt like she should say something, but before she had the chance, his face turned to one of determination and he turned back to her.

"As said before, I will not go near them if you do not wish it, however," Gold said firmly. "You must leave Greg."

"W-what?"

"I am not an idiot," Gold said. "I know he hits you. Even when you were pregnant. If you do not leave him, I will take them from you."

"Y-you can't!"

"With the power I have? I think I can, and I will. Unless you leave him. I will provide you with a place to stay and enough money to last until they are grown," Gold said. "And I will stay out of their lives, if that is what you wish, unless they choose to seek me out."

"Why?"

"I will not put them in danger," Gold said firmly. "And you shouldn't either."

"Greg would never hurt them!"

"You say that, but you don't believe it yourself," Gold said. "You have one week after you are released to leave, or I am taking them."


	14. Chapter 14

Xxx

Anger.

Fear.

Sorrow.

Cold.

That was all Belle could feel. She couldn't bring herself to go near the child. Rumplestiltskin begged her, pleaded with her, but she couldn't. When she saw Ezra, all she could see was _him. _His cries drove her insane.

But the worst was the look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes.

Eyes filled with fear and pain and even worse- disappointment.

But she couldn't do it. It was too painful. It was too hard. It was only a matter of time till she broke.

And break she did.

Rumplestiltskin was away that day. Something about a king and a shepherd's son. The child was asleep at first, but soon began to scream. It went on for hours. It would die down at times, only to begin again. It was driving her insane. She covered her ears and shook trying to block it out. Finally, she stood and stormed up the stairs. She ran into the room screaming.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

She didn't even know what she was doing. Everything was blur. She didn't have her next coherent thought until after Rumplestiltskin had pulled her hands from the child's neck. Rumplestiltskin picked the child up and put his hand over his face. Magic wrapped around the child and Rumplestiltskin cried over him.

Pleasenopleasenopleaseno."

Belle stared in horror, her mind finally clicking. She had just tried to kill her own child. She killed her own child.

She ran out of the room, barely aware of the screams coming from the room. She ran to the kitchen in desperation, digging through the drawers, until she found what she was looking for. Without even thinking, she brought the blade to her throat, but as she began to cut through, the blade vanished. Rumplestiltskin spun her around and did something he had never, ever, done before.

He slapped her.

Belle's eyes widened in shock. Rumplestiltskin had never even attempted to harm her, not even I his darkest moments. Belle was almost scared to look at him, but was compelled to.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes were wild with so many emotions, she couldn't name them all. Tears fell down his cheeks like a flood. He tried to say something, but it was all garbled between his sobs. Finally, he fell to the ground and hid his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his head.

All Belle could do was stand there, too numb to do anything else.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not... enough... Once Upon A Time! I'm already going through withdrawals! Next season is going to be awesome! KYAAAA! and silly rumple. The seer said the boy would be his undoing, nothing about him dying. Least that what I think. Oh, and I understand that some people were confused by my last updates. Pm me and tell me what they are so that I can elaborate, unless it is something that would ruin the story. :)**

Xxx

Luvetta swiftly packed her bags. She had to get herself ad her children away from Greg quickly. If she didn't, Gold would take them. Gold would take her babies away from her. The thought was terrifying. She couldn't lose them, not now. No matter what the cost. She had to protect them. From him.

_From it._

What was it?

_The darkness._

Darkness?

Luvetta sat back, calmly listening to the voice that filled her head.

_The one who hurt you._

Him.

_He will try to hurt them. He will try to kill them. _

He can't!

_You must stop him-_

"What is going on in here!"

Luvetta jumped. Greg stormed across the room. Luvetta tried to back away, but the man was too fast. He slapped her, hard, before using her hair to drag her across the room. He dragged her into the living room, where Nicole and Nicolas were asleep in their strollers, next to the bags she had already packed. He threw her on the ground in the center of the room than kicked her.

"You were going to him, weren't you?" Greg seethed.

"No, I-"

"I was right!" Greg snapped. "He didn't rape you! You went to him willingly! I know you did!"

"No, please, I-"

Greg continued to beat her, for how long she did not know. When he finally stopped, the babies were crying and Belle swore he had to have at least broken half of her ribs.

"You will not be leaving this house," he said. "If you do, I will kill you and them. Do you understand?"

Luvetta nodded. Greg stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Luvetta sobbed. She couldn't leave. She couldn't stay. Gold would come for them. Oh god, what would Greg do? She couldn't let Gold take her children away from her!

Luvetta stopped crying suddenly, like she had been put on mute. She stood wobbly, her eyes cold.

She knew what she had to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Xxx

Belle wasn't sure how much time had passed. She refused to go near Ezra. Rumplestiltskin was almost always home, taking care of Ezra. When it was absolutely necessary for him to leave, Belle made him lock her in the dungeon. She couldn't risk hurting him again.

She sat before the fireplace, rocking back and forth as she tried to block out the signs of the child's cries. Finally, the cries subsided, which meant Rumplestiltskin had finally found a solution. Like every other time this had happened, Belle looked up towards the ceiling, wondering how they were doing. Had Ezra grown much? How was Rumplestiltskin holding up.

She had thought about leaving. She could, if she wished. But she couldn't leave Rumplestiltskin alone to raise Ezra. But she has already pretty much done that. She couldn't be trusted around Ezra, that much was certain. He would be safer with her gone. And there was no doubt Rumplestiltskin hated her now. What kept her there?

Belle barely registered that she was moving, and couldn't bring herself to stop. She left the room and went up the stairs. She took a left and went straight to the third door on the right. She peeked in through the cracked door into the nursery.

The sight made her gasp.

Rumplestiltskin was in a rocking chair, Ezra in arm while he used to other to bottle feed the child. Rumplestiltskin was whispering something to him in a language Belle couldn't understand, but the softness of the words left little doubt as to their meaning. She had never heard his voice sound so human. She had never seen such a soft expression on his face, brimming with love and affection. Yes, this was the man she had seen under the veil of the Dark One, the man she had fallen in love with.

A man who was now looking right at her.

Belle stood frozen, like she had walked in on something she shouldn't have. But Rumplestiltskin smiled at her, not telling her leave, but not telling her to enter. Without even thinking, she entered the room. She walked over to stand next to the man, looking down at her child. She looked away almost immediately. All she could see was _him. _

_And she hated it._

She wanted to be able to love him. To hold him. She do everything the man she loved was doing.

The man who was raising the son of another man.

The man who loved the child of another man.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the touch of Rumplestiltskin's hand on her arm. She didn't look up. How could she? How could she meet his eyes?

"Give it time, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said softly. "You have been through much. From what that monster did to you to what Regina did. You are..." he paused, searching for the right words. "You are broken, but not beyond repair. Start small. Whatever you're comfortable with. As long as your are willing to try, something will come out of it. And you won't be alone. Ever. I will be here, as long as you'll have me."

"Promise?" her voice broke.

"Always."


	17. Chapter 17

**I wonder how many other people have fic's for OUAT, Transformers, Ben 10, and Justice League on their profile? None that I've seen... I'm weird, aren't I? **

**Surprise at the end of this chapter...**

xxx

Mr. Gold quickly put the potion away as he heard the bell ring, signaling the arrival of a customer. He probably should have locked the door. He turned around, ready to snap at whomever it was, but was caught off guard when he saw Luvetta. She was wearing a long trench coat and was limping heavily. Her cheek was swollen and nearly black; blood dripped from the cut on her lip. Gold nearly tripped himself in his hurry to her.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Gold's voice neared panicked. He raised his hand as if to touch her cheek, but dared not. "Be- Luvetta, are you alright? We should get you to a doctor-"

Luvetta rasted her head against Gold's shoulder, once again catching him off guard. His love was definitely on in a millian.

"Luve-"

Gold froze as pain seared in his gut. Luvetta stepped back, pulling the bloody knife from his stomach. Gold fell to the ground, sputtering.

"Be-Belle..."

Luvetta stared down at Gold, her eyes cold. It was over. The confusion. The anger. The sorrow. It was all over. Her nightmare was over. Finally she could-

Gold could pinpoint the moment it happened. Her expression became shocked, before changing into one of horror.

"Rumplestiltskin..." she gasped, dropping the knife. She fell to her knees beside him, holding his face I her hands.

"B-belle..."

"Nononononononono!" Belle sobbed. "No you can't leave me! Oh, god, I'm so sorry! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"It-it will b-be alright, B-belle..."

Slowly his vision began to fade into darkness. The last thing he heard was her plea.

"Come back to me!"

THE END

xxx

**THAATTSSS RIIIGHHTT! BEAUTY IS OVER, MWAHAHAHA!  
Now, you have two options, scream at me and refuse to read any of my fics again or you could wait for the continuation. That's right-**

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN BEAST...**_


End file.
